Evolution: Father of Mine
by Sevish
Summary: While on their way to a spring break Vacation the Xmen literally Run into two mutants. The mutants inform the Xmen that the most powerfull mutant on earth is about to awaken. However, it may not be who you think it is...
1. Spring Break Smash

Evolution: Father of mine.

Chapter 1: Spring Break Smash

Disclaimer: I personally do not own any thing included in any of the x-men universes (damn it)(sigh) On with the show! '

The most dreaded days of school were almost over at Bayville high and the students couldn't be happier. Spring break was upon the students and this spring break would prove either very special or very troublesome (one of the two anyway), but that is too far ahead at the moment. A group of people walked out of the large brick building, these particular students were known in the underground as the X-men. They were all very happy to be free, well, for a week anyway. "So who's up for a level 3 training sim in the danger room?" the intrepid leader of the bunch, Scott Summers, playfully suggested

"Damn it Cyc, don't scare me like that!" chided his current girlfriend Jean Grey

"Yeah, Scott lets go to the beach or something" Kitty chimed in

"Dude, I've alvays vanted to go to New Orleans." Kurt suggested as the group continued to walk towards the now crowded parking lot.

"Ok," Scott capitulated "We'll check with the Prof and see if we can get some funds" he finished as they reached the old style red Shelby cobra that Scott had found in a junk yard and fixed up.

"Shotgun!" yelled Rogue as she jumped into the passenger seat while the others hopped into the backseat that was uncommon to the series of cars. The ride home was filled with the excited shouts of a group of teenagers high on the adrenaline that was freedom. They quieted down as they approached the mansion they had all called home for the past few years.

Everyone was on their best behavior as they entered the professor's office in an impressive display of unity. Even the prankster known as Kurt Wagner was silent. The group had earlier decided to let Scott do the talking. "What's this, has the world come to its end?" the Professor half joking poked "for you all to show such unity, it must be a desaster or you want something."

"Ahem," Scott cleared his throat; it was never easy asking the man that had done so much for him already, for more, "Professor, everyone of us here has made low B's to high A's and we where wondering that as a reward maybe we could go to spring break ,with your help monetarily, alone this year?"

The Professor just chuckled at the fact that the X-men could come together as team when it involved fun while not mustering the teamwork to get over level 3 in the danger room. Instantly, Charles scanned their minds only to find that they were all seriously focused on his answer. This made him chuckle again. "Lets discuss were it is you all want go." He smiled as the small group of teens let out yelp of excitement followed by the girls jumping in to hug him. They were all like his children and he loved to see them happy.

An hour passed before they all decided on Hawaii as their destination. Its was the Professor's idea, fortunately he had found some cheap fairs the day before on the internet. That did not matter at the moment for everyone had rushed to their respective rooms to hurry and pack because they would be leaving early the next morning in order to catch the right flight. After they feverishly packed their manliest swim trunks and cutest bathing suits they all began the anxious task of waiting to fall asleep, only to find that was a more difficult task than they expected. Excited insomnia had that effect on people. When morning of the next day came, the crime fighting team known as the X-men, was again struck with a fever. They were mad with the desire to hurry, because of the insomnia the night before they had all overslept. Finally, they managed to get underway without much incident. The drive was pleasant if not hurried. All of them played off of the excitement of each other causing the van to slightly shift from side to side.

"Hey settle down back there!" Wolverine yelled while ignored by the passengers "Shut up and sit down Damn it!" He continued. Suddenly a loud thud and the sound of broken glass rang out as a large object slid from the front of the van over the top and off the back.

"Oh my God! NATHAN!" A female voice from outside screamed as the x-van came to a screeching halt.

The X-men Quickly pilled out of the car to see what had happened. It turns out a young man no more than seventeen years old lay on the ground covered in blood while a girl that looked about a year younger stood over him trying not to touch him with tears streaming down her face. "Nathan, come on wake up, boy!" She was practically screaming at him

"Scott, Kurt get the boy into the van!" Logan ordered "Jean see if you can calm her down enough to get her in the van, we've got to get them back to the mansion, Go!"

Scott, Jean and Kurt acted on the orders without a word. Scott and Kurt easily got the boy into the van however Jean was having a problem calming the girl who was on the verge of hysterics. "We don have time fer this!" rogue exclaimed as she pulled her glove off and grabbed the girls flailing arms. Unexpectedly, Rogue screamed and both her and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. "What the hell?" yelled Logan as he picked up both girls and put them in the van.

"Come on, Come on!" Kitty hurried Logan

"I know Damn it!" Replied Logan as he jumped into the x-van and shifted into high gear and left streaks in the pavement as they raced back to the mansion hoping to make use of the better than hospital, medical facilities.

End Chapter 1

I didn't quite know what to classify this as when i posted it but this is going to be a Romance/drama and hopefully you'll laugh a couple of times. MORE TO CCOOOMMMMEEEEE!


	2. New Mutants

Evolution: Father of Mine

Chapter 2: New mutants

I hope to make the chapters ending up longer and longer as the last one was kind of short. Also the first one was really rushed so I would like to say I'm sorry. As for the Chapter 2 shall we get started?

The X-van came roaring down the hill and screeching past the gates nearly pulling them off the hinges as the van then slid into a parallel position with the front gate Logan sprung from the drivers side door "Chuck! Get McCoy down here!" Logan yelled as circled around to the side door and carefully handled the near death kid while Scott managed to pull the unconscious mystery girl from the van as Kurt managed pull Rogue from the van barely.

"Ummm...daddy don... .ie." the mysterious girl muttered in Scott's arms as he laid her on one of the three stretchers that had been wheeled out. Rogue, the boy known as Nathan, and the mysterious girl were quickly whisked off to the medical ward of the mansion were Dr. McCoy worked tirelessly on Nathan. It was bad, very bad, but thankfully the kid was strong in fact it looked like the van was in worse condition than he was. That was beside the point hank thought, if he didn't get those ribs set carefully this child would die.

In the foyer the four remaining teens that had witnessed, if not contributed to, the accident worried about the new patients. Scott was pacing on the floor while Kurt hung his head in shame. Both of them could not believe that they might have contributed to the death of a stranger. The girls had something different on their minds, what bothered them was the reaction the girl had to the action wondering if they would have acted the same if Kurt or Scott had been in that accident. They told themselves it wouldn't happen, but really there was no way of telling and they knew this very well. As for the moment everyone just continued to silently ponder such things as demons are made of. Finally, three hours later, Dr. McCoy walked into the foyer. He was covered from head to toe in blood and most of it was crusted into his fur. "Dr. McCoy what happened?" Scott inquired hastily as the large cat-like beast plopped down on the couch from exhaustion.

"Hm? Oh Rogue and the girl are going to be fine with a little rest; as for the kid you hit he's in bad condition but I expect him to pull through in a few days."

"That is good to hear!" Kurt perked up "Can we see them?" he asked; but just as Hank McCoy was about to answer the question Ororo, also known as Storm, rushed in interrupting the conversation.

"Hank, I think you should see this." She stammered out as everyone went running to the medical rooms "He regained consciousness and then started healing at an extremely fast rate, I'd say faster than Logan"

"Quiet, you're breaking my concentration!" The boy choked out in a gurgled voice his eyes still closed. Within minutes the boy opened his eyes and sat up on the bed as if nothing had happened. His eyes quickly scanned the surprised audience "Where's Progeny? Where's my sister? Where's Progeny?"

Dr. McCoy was the first to speak up." If you mean the girl that was protecting you she's in the next room sleeping."

The boy visibly sighed a sigh of relief then brought his eyes to Scott and then everyone else "My name is Nathan Grey Summers" He introduced himself.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Progeny were finally stirring to consciousness. Slowly they began to roll toward each other both drifting into the other's view. Progeny's eyes were still very much filled with fatigue and dried tears. "Ma..Mom?" she weakly wondered aloud

"Wha..?" Rogue responded just as weakly as she continued to lie in the familiar warm bed

Progeny wiped the hindrances from her eyes and noticed that it was girl about her age "Oh, sorry. Thought you looked familiar." She turned her head sheepishly away from Rogue

"Don worry about it sug" Rogue gestured as she tried to sit up on her bed but failed miserably. As fell back to the laying position she thought of a relevant question "Just what did ya hit me with, Honey? Ah can hardly feel my legs!"

"..."Progeny was silent so Rogue took the opportunity to examine her better as she did she noticed and strange familiarity but she couldn't put her finger on it. The girl was of medium height with pale white skin, and long brown hair with streak of white running down the middle that made her resemble a skunk. Then it hit her "When people touch me," Progeny broke Rogue's train of thought "people get hurt..."

Back with other x-men in the main hall, Nathan Grey Summers had settled himself comfortably onto the leather couch as if he had lived there his entire life. He smiled at the awe struck on lookers. "Are ya'll going to stare all day or are you going to ask some of the questions that are on your minds?" He inquired as continued his Cheshire grin. "But before you do say anything, yes I am." he stated as a matter of factly in Scott and Jean's direction. Scott looked at Jean and Jean looked at Scott, both bringing out the red in their faces. Finally, Dr. McCoy spoke up releasing a question that was a very relevant question "Why were you in the road in the first place?" He inquired,

"It was a mistake." Nathan answered, "I couldn't tell where I was going to come out."

"Out of where?" asked Kurt

"Let me just explain from the beginning," He took a deep breath "My name is Nathan Grey Summers. I was born right here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. My parents were Jean Grey and Scott Summers."

"You say 'were' as if it was in the past tense." Logan pointed out

"Correct, both myself and Progeny were born about two to four years in the future; give or take." Nathan continued

"Give or take?" asked Scott "Give or take how much? Why don't you know exactly?"

"Because just before we were born, all hell broke lose. You see very shortly from now a mutant, the most powerful mutant on earth, will be awakened." Nathan foretold "We came back to warn you so that you might be able to stop it from awakening."

It was kitty's time to speak up "How did you get back to this time?"

"A very astute question! I don't know how. One minute we were staring down Cerberus' throat; the next I got hit by your van." Nathan explained "that's also a reason I can't tell you about how long from now he's going to appear."

"Cerberus?" McCoy perked up "The Greek hound of hell?"

Just then Rogue plodded into the room from the bowels of medical ward with Progeny in tow. Both were wearing hospital gowns and Rogue looked especially bewildered. "Th...this girl sh..she's..." Nathan shot Rogue a mental image of Jean beating the living waste out of Scott as she stuttered.

"She's what?" gasped Kurt as he ported over to his adopted sister's side.

"Her name's Tessa Marie Summers!" She exclaimed as she quickly changed what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Nathan!" Tessa exclaimed, "I thought you were gone!"

"Tessa calm down, I'm fine." Nathan answered, "I told you you'd never be alone again! So don't worry!"

"Alone? What happened to us?" Jean finally gathered the will to speak up

"You were all killed before we got a chance to know you!" Tessa screamed in the x-men's direction.

End Chapter 2:

Whew! Thought I wasn't going to make it on that one but I did, if you've read this far you can probably already tell that Nathan is Cable/X-man combined, As for Tessa if you can't already tell then you'll just have to wait. (She's an original character so don't waste your time trying to place her from any of the x-men universes.) Oh, and to those that have reviewed already, thanks. For those of you haven't please do. "Love me, hate me; just let me know you're there!"-Owen Wilson


	3. Supplimental DNA

X-men Evo: Father of Mine  
  
Chapter 3: Supplemental DNA  
  


I hope people are reading this story and hopefully it will get better in time (both spelling and grammatically). I hope people are enjoying this, I know I am. But seriously I would ask some of you to comment on my writing ability. Is everything understandable; is my grammar confusing? The last chapter kind of ended really quickly and I promise to stop doing that. But now it is time for Chapter 3 shall we get on with it? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were all killed before we got a chance to know you!" Tessa screamed in the X-Men's direction.  
  
Blank looks circulated the room; everyone stared quietly into space as the emotional Tessa leaped into her brothers arms. Nathan mentally calmed his baby sister as he slowly turned himself to the bewildered onlookers being careful with Tessa. "She never knew any of you," he paused gathering his thoughts. "Her mother died in childbirth and father was killed long before she was born. I guess you could say I'm the only family she's had since then." He finished as Professor X wheeled himself into the foyer.  
  
"That is enough for now," He stated "Nathan, you and Tessa should get some rest for the moment. We can talk more after we run some tests. Scott, Jean may I speak with you for a second?"  
  
"But!" Scott protested wanting more information to ease his confusion.  
  
"Scott, let's go with the Professor." Jean coaxed the nearly shattered Scott. He agreed silently and followed the two telepaths; while the others helped the three injured mutants back into bed. After walking from the medical ward of the mansion they finally reached the professors private office were Professor X parked himself behind his large mahogany desk. Scott closed the door behind him as he expected the reason would be something that only Jean and himself should hear.  
  
"Scott, Jean," Charles began, "I hate to admit it, but the boy's words scare me."  
  
"What, why?" Scott wondered.  
  
"Cerebro has, recently, been picking up an abnormally large amount of mutant activity all over the planet. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." The Prof explained.  
  
"What do you think it means, Professor?" Jean inquired.  
  
"I don't know, Jean. All we can do now is wait. What I want is for you two to slowly push the others further in their training. As leaders I expect you to make them as strong as you possibly can. Oh, and I need a blood sample from both of you for comparative reasons."  
  
"Will do Professor." Scott replied as he reminded himself that he was in a leadership position to regain his composure.  
  
He walked out of the room; Jean following close behind. They were both very quiet. Each one was pondering what the blood tests would offer. What if Nathan was related to them, even worse what if it was true about him being their son? Jean's face paled, what if she was pregnant now? She was only seventeen and wasn't ready for a child! She'd thought they were taking all the necessary precautions when they did. They hadn't even done "it" for a while; for fear of something like this happening. No, that was too much to think about at least for now she thought.  
  
Scott's mind was running in the other direction at the moment. All those times. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat at the thought. But really, what if Jean was pregnant? What if he was going to have a son? Scott beamed as he and Jean walked around the corner that led to the Main hall. Nathan was the perfect name for his son. He began to think about what Nathan had said earlier about them dieing "No!!" He thought. He would never let his child be alone and without a father! Nathan would not be abandoned!!  
  
Just then Jean and Scott entered the medical ward of the mansion to find a large blue creature standing with a lab coat and glasses. "Shall we get started!" Dr. McCoy chimed happily as he readied the needle.  
  
The next day, Rogue had recovered enough to start walking around for little bit at a time. She wondered what she had been hit with. Her mutant power didn't usually hurt her, and what's more she felt a sense of static in her head. All of this was very unusual and very strange. What was with that girl? She sat down at a nearby table in the courtyard and thought to herself. That girl had given her an oddly familiar feeling when Rogue touched her. It felt like home. Whether or not it was Rogue's home or Tessa's she couldn't tell. For a split second their two personalities had become one.  
  
Just then Kurt ported a few centimeters away form her face in a bright flash of smoke brimstone and lightning scaring Rogue out of her wits.  
  
"Damn it. Kurt!!!" Rogue screamed as she nearly lost her balance in the chair she'd been leaning back in but was caught by Kurt's dexterous tail.  
  
"Sorry, mien friend." He apologized "So vhat do you think about vhat Nathan was going on about yesterday?" His eyes filled with the expectation of a little brother looking for consolation.  
  
"Ah don't know what to think. On the one hand, ah don't want to believe him cause I don't want what we have ta end. But I can't just ignore it either," she replied, hoping that she had answered his question. Just then Kitty came walking out of mansion.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Kitty called "You wanna go blow off some steam at the arcade?"  
  
"Don't you think we've got bigger things to worry about, Kitty?" He responded  
  
"Like yeah! But we can't do anything until we find out weather Nathan's lying or not, or would you rather I go by myself?" she teased,  
  
"NO WAY but I do see your point. Fine, lets go! I swear I'm going to beat you this time!!" Kurt snapped back as they both ran off like two children who'd just found a new candy store. Rogue just smiled as the two ran off but as soon as they left her sight, serious thoughts resurfaced. Scott and Jean going that far? She knew they liked each other but if what Nathan had said was true then they might have already gone 'all the way'. The very thought both turned her stomach and ignited a fierce jealousy with in her. She had wanted him first! She sighed knowing that even if she had the chance she would have killed him in the process.  
  
"Rogue," The Professor interrupted her train of thought "Can you come to the main hall, please?"  
  
"Sure Prof," She replied mentally. "But what do you want me fer?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here."  
  
She got up from the table in the court yard, began the hobble to the main hall that would take her awhile." Ah hope they're the patient types," she mused with a slight snicker.  
  
After thirty minutes of waiting, everyone who was supposed to be in the main hall had finally assembled. Scott, Jean and Rogue were directed to sit on the left side of the gargantuan oak table. While Nathan and Tessa were directed to sit opposite the X-men, Professor Xavier was positioned at the head of the table with Ororo and Logan on each side and in the back. "What's going on professor?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, why am ah here?" questioned Rogue.  
  
"Yes, Professor tell them why we are here," Nathan poked.  
  
"Well you see children," the Professor paused to gather his words.  
  
"Just say it Chuck." coaxed Wolverine.  
  
Professor Xavier cleared his throat "Scott, Jean," He paused "What Nathan has told you about him being your son is true. We tested your blood against his and came back with a 99.7% chance that he was your biological son. The results were the same with a slightly higher percentage with you Jean." Scott and Jean were awe struck.  
  
Trying to break the terrible silence that was currently plaguing the room, Beast spoke up "brace yourself." He continued, "As for Tessa, Scott, her test showed that there was a 98.9% chance that she was your daughter. Here's the kicker, Jean there is a 2.8% percent chance that you're her mother."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Scott yelled.  
  
"If I'm not her mother then who is?" Jean asked  
  
           Rogue looked sheepishly at the ground her pale face turning a bright red "Ah am." She couldn't bear to bring her eyes to light. She remembered the mental transmission Nathan had sent her the day before and finally understood that Jean was beating Scott anime-style in the vision, but that was beside the point at the moment she couldn't believe that she was Tessa's mother!  


"There was a 97.8% chance that Stripes here is Tessa's mother," stated Logan.  
  
"B.. But I...I" Stuttered Cyclops as Jean fumed in Scott's direction. How dare he. Wait, she couldn't condemn him; after all he had not done any thing, yet. Still, it irked her to know that she had competition.  
  
"Now will you listen to me?" Nathan exasperatedly asked, "I haven't been lying to you! And if you don't listen to me, history is going to repeat itself!! Forge said that we had to tell you what was going on. He said that most of the X-men were killed in one surprise attack by Cerberus."  
  
"Cerberus. You mentioned him earlier." Scott, regaining his composure for the sake of the team, "Who or what is this thing?"  
  
"That is a conversation for another time, Scott." Ororo cautioned caring about everyone's feelings in the room.  
  
"No, we get things settled now." Resolve in his voice Scott was no longer a student but an equal. "I won't allow my team, my friends or my...family to be slaughtered when preparation could solve this problem! Nathan, Tess I need to know everything you can tell me."  
  
"Very Well Scott. Ororo, Logan, stay and help. Rogue, can I see you in my office? Jean, I would like to see you in my office after dinner." Professor Xavier commanded as the girls nodded in compliance. Rogue followed the Professor, as she watched the somewhat bewildered Jean walk to her room.  
  
Rogue followed quietly, contemplating how she could have had a child. She had spoken up earlier on a gut feeling but did not understand the mechanics and realized that maybe was not ready to understand at the moment. Her thoughts then turned to Scott; sure she had a crush on him, but would she really go that far? He was so commanding and confident just a few minutes ago, but he can be such a kid at times. She giggled at the time both he and she were assigned to work on a play together. He was so charming and funny, but out of fear she kept herself from enjoying his company. How she hated herself for not taking initiative. Finally, Rogue and the Professor reached his office. He closed the door and pointed to the chair as Rogue sat down. "Rogue, I wanted tell you to not tell anyone that Tessa is your daughter. It could cause unnecessary gossip which will distract them from training."  
  
"Don't worry Prof. Ah'm not sure I want anyone to know. That can't be why you wanted to see me, alone."  
  
"Very observant, actually I wanted to discuss Scott. Or more precisely his DNA."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Scott has a supplementary extra patch of information encoded into his X-factor. Simply, Hank believes that it not only makes him super virile but also amplifies the physical, and mutant properties of the mother."  
  
"So what, exactly, are you saying Professor?"  
  
"That our very lives may hinge on the willingness of those two to cooperate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Chapter 3

Brie, Nate and Tessa were born three to four years in the future, (ahem) give or take.


	4. The Calm before

X-men Evo: Father of Mine  
  
Chapter 4: The Calm before...  
  
Nothing to say really except that I've got some big plans in mind (some you'll probably hate me for :P) but as for now it is time for the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean stood over the sink; she had bought the damn thing on whim, staring at the blue indicator not knowing what to think. It had been at least two weeks since the last 'time' and no one could know what she does right now. Her thoughts were becoming chaotic and untamed; she would have to control herself or the professor would catch wind of the way her mind screamed. She checked the manual again there was no mistaking it.  
  
Meanwhile, In the main hall Cyclops had gathered a description of the mutants in question. While neither Nathan nor Tessa had ever actually seen the mutant they referred to as "Ragnorock" up close; they had felt the effects of his powers. They said that when he walked, the earth screamed and that he commanded all the forces of nature as if a god. His eyes, the most distinctive trait he had, shone with pulsing energy. Ragnorok's right hand woman, Cerberus, was made out to be of almost animal instinct while commanding the earth as if it were a part of her own body, often fashioning it into 'golems' to do her bidding. This woman was of medium height with icy bluish white hair. "Nathan, Tessa as of this moment you are both X- men." Scott stated as he mentally recounted the information "You are apart of a team and I expect you to everything you have into protecting your new family just as we will for you."  
  
"Family?" Tessa asked blankly "Promise, you're not going to disappear?"  
  
Scott's patented leader's mood melted away at the innocent question "Should hell break loose I won't abandon you. I don't pretend to know what went on, but you two are home now and that's not going to change." With that sentence finished tears began to well up in Tessa's eyes. She resisted the urge to jump at the person she could now call father.  
  
"Come on, squirt. Let's get you back to bed." Logan spoke in an uncharacteristically soft voice  
  
"I'm not a squirt!!" She quipped with a slight smile at the man she now viewed as her uncle.  
  
"Compared to me everybody is a squirt" playfully replied the man known as Logan assured her out into the hall. Scott tried to return to business though he was interrupted  
  
"(Cough)"Nathan straightened himself to his full height "does that go for everyone?" He asked in as gruff voice he could muster.  
  
Scott smiled understanding the question "Yes, everyone." He stated simply. As he walked out of the main hall he bumped into Rogue as she left Professor Xavier's office. She was nearly knocked to the ground, but instead of the ground biting her, Scott caught her in a skillful display of agility. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Ah'm fine." She replied as she purposely lingered in his arms, enjoying the feel of physical contact. Now that she knew she had a chance she was becoming more and more forward at every chance she received. She was almost tempted to play the southern bell on a couple of occasions. "Say Scott can you help me to my feet after you so rudely knocked me off them." She playfully joked as Scott pulled her up from the diagonal position she was in.  
  
"Rogue we're friends right?" Scott wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue answered blankly  
  
"Wanna meet for a game of racket-ball, in an hour?"  
  
"Racket-ball? Sure, but why racket-ball?"  
  
"Well, you know how I get when I'm uncomfortable around someone."  
  
"Yeah, you start avoiding them."  
  
"Well I don't want be uncomfortable around you." He paused "Not you." He stated under his breath.  
  
She looked at him with suspicion at the inaudible portion of the sentence "Sure what about after lunch?"  
  
"It's a...um, uh sounds good!" He stuttered as they both agreed and awkwardly walked in opposite directions. When they had reached a far enough distance they had their own reactions. While Scott was kicking himself for almost having an accident that would have given Jean plenty of reason to turn him inside out, Rogue just giggled at the fact that he had almost called it a 'date'.  
  
Time passed and soon it was dinnertime. Everyone had gathered in the dining room but no one bothered to eat as a serious layer of tension blanketed the room. Instinctively, Rogue and Jean had managed to snag the seats to Scott's sides while Nathan and Tessa also managed to sit close to their respective mothers. The others just grabbed the seats they could get. Finally Kitty was fead up with both the hunger and the silence so she decided to break it.  
  
"So, Like any news?" She inquired rather bluntly  
  
"Nathan wasn't lying about what he said." Scott replied also rather bluntly as everyone gasped "Yeah, seems both he and Tessa are who they say they are." He munched on a roll.  
  
"Dude! Vhat are ve going to do?" Kurt had begun to panic as the truth sunk in.  
  
"Don't anyone panic, measures are being taken. In the morning everyone will be made to gradually increase both team and individual training at faster rate." the Professor cued in. Instead of the usual grunts and groans he was used to the children giving he received readied nods.  
  
"No covard that attacks from behind is going to stop the X-Men!!! Now who wants steak?" Kurt cheered as the others joined his cheer and started snatching at the food. Professor X smiled at the fire that had been lit. He could always count on Night crawler to bring the mood of the group up though they had not an idea of the danger they were in and maybe that was for the best. The group ate with a vengeance; after all they would need all the energy they could muster. After dinner Jean got up to meet the Professor X in his room and managed to drag Scott with her.  
  
"Professor what ever is going to happen is going to happen soon." Jean volunteered  
  
"How do you know, Jean?" Scott asked blankly. God he could be dense!  
  
"I'm Pregnant!! You jerk!!!!" She yelled at only man she had ever loved as she bashed him with the cushion she was sitting on the moment before. Scott was dumbfounded. He did not think it would happen this fast, despite his musings earlier.  
  
"That was what I was going to talk about with you." Professor X broke in "Jean you are welcome to train lighter than the others. I don't want you to lose Nathan; there's something more to him, other than his remarkable psychogenesis that I can't put my finger on. Aside you yourself could sustain greater injuries in your weaken state." Charles expressed his concern.  
  
"This is my fight as much as anyone's, if not more!! I will not back off of my training." Jean protested.  
  
After heavy thought for a couple of minutes Scott spoke up with a compromise "How about this? Jean why don't you just focus on strengthening your powers?"  
  
"That's a good idea! Jean your training will focus on your powers. We've sometime in the next nine months to prepare. I suggest we get started early tomorrow morning. Get some rest you two.... in your own rooms!" The Professor chided as they walked out of the door. He had no idea what had been going on under his own roof. He would learn from that mistake.  
  
For the next month all the X-men did, besides schoolwork and the occasional rest, was train. On one such occasion Scott and Rogue had sat down in the Rec room alone after a long Saturday of training. They had been paired up on many occasions during training. It had taken her a long time to get to were she would let her guard down around Scott and that was probably why they kept getting paired up. Finally, one day they had been in the danger room and she ended up breaking her ankle; it had been just the two of them and she couldn't walk but insisted on trying. Paying no attention to her tireless attempts at walking He scooped her into his arms. She cursed loudly but soon gave in and let him carry her to the medical wing that was when she began to let her guard down, but that was a while ago.  
  
Their muscles ached all over, but Rogue was, by far, in the most pain of the entire X-men. It is as if Logan had it in for her or something! She pushed her back against the wall hoping to rub the kinks out, though she was not doing a very good job at it. Scott laughed audibly as he moved closer to fidgeting girl. She was snapped from her delirium when Scott put his hands on her slightly covered shoulders. "What are you doing?" Rogue snapped  
  
"You looked like you were hurting so I was going to rub your back." Scott stated innocently "Now stop squirming. That's an order!" He playfully commanded as he physically turned her around.  
  
"I don't th... Ohhh" She moaned as Scott's skillful hands found their way to each off the knots in her back and firmly worked them out. "The boy has skills" she thought.  
  
"It really seems as though Logan has been riding you lately. Any idea why?" asked Scott while still paying attention to every in and out of her back while ignoring his own pains  
  
"Him... or you?" She moaned out as he suddenly stopped  
  
"Oh really is that what you think of me?" He said as he moved from using his hands on her back to using his fingers on her ribs causing her to wriggle and convulse with laughter. "I may be the sub-leader but I still get just as worked over as much as you!"  
  
"So you're saying that that it wasn't you that gave the order!" She flipped out of his grasp and pounced on him retaliating with her own ticklish blows to his ribs and hips. It was his turn to try and wiggle his way out of her grasp. Somehow their muscles did not like all of this extra activity so, in complete unison, a sharp pain shot through both of their bodies. They ended up collapsing on the floor panting from both exhaustion and pain all the while laughing hysterically. When they noticed that they had fallen on top of each other they quickly darted for opposite sides of the room. Scott finally spoke up after his heart had slowed to a normal pace." Rogue, I want you to know that; whatever you need I'm here. Don't hesitate to talk to me." It was Scott's policy to do this with everyone of his friends, but for some reason it was harder to say to her.  
  
"Um, thanks." She paused awkwardly "Hey look Eldorado!" She said as she noticed the John Wayne movie on the T.V. and quickly changed the subject.  
  
Nathan was sitting alone on the top of the stairway as Jean was walking toward the kitchen to grab a late night snack. She noticed her future son being unusually quiet. He was always so animated, so powerful. Now though he was just sitting there at the top of the stairs. She decided that she would find out what was going on. She quickly grabbed a pint of ice cream from the refrigerator and levitated herself to the top of the stairs. "Hey Nate, What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm? Oh I was wishing this fight would come on already. I am getting really bored." He answered sleepily but somehow Jean knew he wasn't telling the entire truth.  
  
"Is that all?" She pushed as she at down beside him "You're not telling me something."  
  
Nathan Laughed "You and only you could read my mind." then he got serious "I'm thinking about the first time this happened. Forge told me that Night crawler was the first to be killed, squired by a tree root. I know how all of them are suppose to die, you know. If Cerberus shows her head around here I'll rip it from her shoulders."  
  
"Woh, the Professor thinks that we can reason with....."  
  
"NO!!!" He yelled, "That woman is a rabid dog, that needs to be put down! I've watched to many friends die by her hands. She is a monster that enjoys the splash blood on her face! She must be stopped, at all costs!." He jumped to his feet fuming with hatred as he stomped off.  
  
"N. Nathan!" Jean called into the darkness he disappeared into.  
  
Several months later the only person that seemed to be benefiting from the training was Jean. She had been greatly improving with every day, it had even gotten to the point were she could operate Cerebro with ease. She had even begun to overwhelm the professor while training. She stood in front of the mirror recounting her achievements as she examined her now slightly noticeable enlarged figure. She smiled to herself as she tried to find something to wear, as was her daily routine by this time. She was interrupted by a telepathic message from the professor.  
  
"Jean, can I see you in the War room? We have a mission."  
  
"Sure, Professor. Right Now?" Responded Jean Mentally  
  
"Yes, ASAP."  
  
Jean dressed as soon as she found her favorite pair of baggy Jeans and darted off the professor's office were she found Nathan, and Scott waiting. The Professor bade her take her seat as he begun to explain. "There has been a break in at the Museum of Natural History."  
  
"So, why does this concern us?" snapped Nathan.  
  
"It's not the break in I'm cornered with. More what was stolen." Charles paused "You see it was one of several robberies were the ground was torn directly from under the one object that was stolen."  
  
"How do you know that it wasn't just a freak accident?" wondered Scott  
  
"Because they were all stolen in the exact same manner, the bedrock gave way dropping the item into the sewers. The cases were found but the items were gone."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Jean asked  
  
Wheeling himself over to the window, Professor Xavier spoke in a low solemn voice." I believe that this may be the work of Cerberus, and if that is true. We need to gather any information we don't already have. I have already cleared it with the local authorities, so suit up and investigate. "  
  
"Alright Professor, we're on it." Scott replied, as he never failed to obey an order that came directly from the Professor.  
  
"Oh and Nathan I want her captured not harmed, in case you run into her." Professor X added. Nathan let out wolverine like growl but said nothing. If there was one thing he had learned from his father it was to respect those in authority over him. Nathan despised the order but he would not jeopardize anyone for his own blood lust. In part that is what had kept Cerberus alive in his time. He always had someone to protect and that was what mattered more. They got into uniform and loaded into the X-van as they began the trip.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor X was leading the remaining X-Men and the new recruits in a training sim. Rogue was however gaining personal tutelage at the hands of Storm. Storm was trying to teach the young X-Man how to control both the minds and powers that she had previously absorbed and was having extreme success. Storm launched a large block of hail in Rogue's direction.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Rogue screamed  
  
"Concentrate, child!!!!!" coaxed Storm  
  
Doing just that Rogue let out another scream as she channeled Jean and crushed the block of ice into two moderate sized shards. She then channeled storm and caused a great wind to push them to the ground were they shattered into paper clip sized fragments and soon melted away. She then silenced the two personalities while wiping her self off.  
  
"Very good, Rogue. Your control is gaining strength." Storm complimented  
  
"Yeah." She drooped  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I seem to be able to master everyone else's powers except my own!" She pulled off a glove and gently tapped Storm's cheek. Storm felt her knees go week but she managed to keep standing. "I still hurt anyone I touch." She frowned as she began walking toward the others. Storm looked as if she was going to say something but was interrupted by a mental message from the Professor.  
  
"Storm there is someone at the front gate. Would you please check it out?"  
  
"Sure Professor." She responded as she quickly flu to the front gate. "Y..You!" She gasped as the Icy bluish-white haired woman that stood behind the gate smiled.  
  
"M..Me?" She taunted as she ground under the gate to expand causing it to rip from its hinges and fly backward knocking Storm into a near by tree. As Storm succumbed to unconsciousness, Kurt unexpectedly ported in throwing the white haired lady into a spree of madness. She tried several times to crush Kurt in pits but failed over and over again.  
  
"Professor!! Professor!!!" Kurt yelled as he managed to retaliate with an agile kick to the woman's jaw. "Sorry."  
  
The professor heard both Kurt's mental and physical screams as he did what he could to hold the woman's powers back. It was to little to late as one thin spike shot up from the Earth's bowels piercing Kurt's stomach. Rogue, Kitty and the New Recruits where just in time to see the very squired but still barely alive Kurt.  
  
"KURT!!!!!" Rogue and Kitty screamed in unison as they beheld their close friend in the horrific position. Without thinking Rogue, using Jean's power, catapulted Kitty to Kurt's height. Kitty phased Kurt off of the spike and quickly ran him inside the mansion useing her powers to avoid her attacker.  
  
"You BITCH!!!!" Rogue bellowed as she conjured Cyclops, Storm, and Berserker's powers blasting the woman with all the energy she could muster. Somehow the woman managed to pull the metal from the pipes underneath the mansion and deflect the barrage. Wolverine then jumped into the fray, quickly diceing the barrer and chargeing at the woman's throught. He was Smacked away by a tree that had used its roots as a wip. Maintaining his grip on the woman's powers as much as he could, Professor X tried to contact the three he had sent on the mission before.  
  
Elsewhere, Jean and Nathan screamed in pain as they just recieved the message from the professor. They ahd felt the strain on Xavier's mind and what was going on at the the mansion. "TURN THE CAR AROUND!!!!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs as Jean was not able to speak. Scott, understanding, spun the van 180 degrees like wolverine had taught him and took off toward the mansion. They arrived shortly after followed closely by several police cars that had gotten wind of the commotion. They stopped short of a police baracade in front of the front gate. "I'm sorry, but you can't.." One police officer tried to stop the three mutants from entering  
  
"SHUT UP" Yelled Nathan as he threw both the police officers and the cars out of the way. They ran into the front gate to see that only three fo their friends were still standing. Rogue, cloths tattered and eye's surgeing with power, was protecting her strewn across the ground teamates and Professor X while Logan was still trying to get in close enough to do some damage.  
  
"Cerberus!!!!!" Nathan yelled as he sent a searing pain into the woman's head. She screamed and doubled over, because the professor had been attached to Cerberus he was knocked out. With the limiter on her powers broken she shurugged the pain off and turned around. She batted wolverine away, catupulting him threw the top floor widow of the mansion.  
  
"Ah more chrildren for me to play with; Y..YOU?" She gasped as she saw the three mutants standing in front of her. "I grow tired of this! All I need is the final key to awaken the master, anyway." with a wave of her hand both she and Rogue were swallowed by the earth.  
  
"ROGUE!!!" Scott yelled as he began blasting at spot of dirt Rogue had fallen into. He blasted six feet down, nothing. Twelve down, still nothing.  
  
"They're both gone Scott, I can't sense either of their consciousnesses." Jean pleaded  
  
"No one's dead yet but they will be if we don't get some help!" Reminded Nathan. Scott, regaining his compsure, yelled at the police to call the paramedics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter 4   
  
On that note I think I'll end it. Sorry for takeing so long for this chapter but I needed to cover a lot of ground, So let me know what you think. 


	5. The Storm

X-Men Evo: Father of Mine  
  
Chapter 5: ..The Storm  
  


Sorry for the wait, had tons of work to do. Oh, just a word of warning; I take my first stab at a songfic in this chapter, so be kind. Thanks for the reviews, Betts. BTW I loved your music videos that you posted on                                     x-men.animationinsider.net/, they were great! That was you right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life had come to a stand still at the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. The halls were quiet without the loudness of adolescence crashing about. All but a few of the students were on route to the hospital with minor injuries. The few that remained were all huddled in the Medical ward as Dr. McCoy worked tirelessly and feverishly to save the life of one that was very close to everyone's heart. Night crawler had been impaled by a sharp root through his lower abdomen and was bleeding profusely. Dr. McCoy had already begun stitching the puncture wound to Kurt's stomach as Kitty assisted him in trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I need some more blood!!!" yelled Hank at Tessa who had awoken just after Rogue's kidnapping. Tessa rushed off and returned a short while later with three packages of blood. Kitty quickly grabbed one of the packages and attached it to Kurt. "Don't you dare die on me!!!!" Hank ordered when he heard the flat line.  
  
"Damn it, Wake up Kurt!! Don't die, don't die!" Kitty screamed  
  
"Kitty calm down. I need you to massage his heart while I get the paddles, stay calm!" Hank quieted the nearly hysterical girl as he rushed off around the corner. Kitty did as she was told and phased her hand through Kurt's chest. She the elf's heart in her hand began the smooth massaging motion. Scott, Jean and Nathan had just finished helping the paramedics get the New recruits in the ambulances and walked in only to hear Kurt's flat line start beeping again slowly. Nathan, hearing this, pushed his way through the medical doors.  
  
"What happened, Tessa?" He asked  
  
"Kurt was impaled just like Forge said, Nathan!!" Tessa sobbed as she tried keeping herself calm. Pushing her aside Nathan quickly stepped over Kurt where Kitty was still massaging his heart for fear that it would stop again if she let go. Nathan put his hands over the open wound and closed his eyes. Within minutes the space in and around Kurt's wound distorted and slowly the injury began to heal itself. Just then Dr. McCoy came around the corner wheeling the paddles with him only to find that they were not needed. Ten minutes had passed and Kurt's injury was fully closed. Nathan gasped as he felt his knees go weak and fell to the ground. Kurt's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"You scared me! You fuzzy elf!!" Kitty yelled half seriously "Don't you ever leave me again!" She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that branch?" Kurt responded weakly as Kitty latched on to him with a vengeance "OWW" he gasped as the group turned away from the newly resurrected Night crawler to the gasping mutant on the floor.  
  
"H..How?" Scott stuttered as Tessa helped her brother off the floor.  
  
"Because he's such a powerful psychokinetic he can repair things on the molecular level but it really saps him when he does it on others." Tessa responded  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Hank as he continued to make sure that all of Kurt's vitals had stabilized. When he was satisfied he turned his attention towards Nate, ordered him into bed and began running some tests on him. Scott turned his thoughts to Cerberus and his fallen teammates.  
  
"Jean, get on Cerebro and pin-point Rogue's brainwave pattern. We need to find out where they are. Nathan, stay here for the time being and regain strength. Tess, Hank, Kitty stay here and do what you can for them. Come on, Jean" Scott ordered as he just about drug Jean to Cerebro leaving a bewildered mass of people in his wake.  
  
They arrived a few minutes later at the center of the underground portion of the mansion, at Cerebro. Jean and Scott walked into the vast silver room as the door closed behind them. Jean put the helmet on, as the walls of the room seemed to fade into the distance. The map that appeared cycled through all the continents until Jean had located Rogue's brain pattern. "There they are!!!" Jean exclaimed "They're in Egypt!!"  
  
"How is that possible? It was just an hour ago!" wondered Scott  
  
"That's where they are. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Lets get back to the others." He responded  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was just waking up from a forced slumber. She rubbed her head and brushed the dirt from her body. Her tattered clothing had been replaced by long shear white Egyptian robes. She gasped as she realized just how shear they where and tried to cover herself.  
  
"Relax," came a voice from the darkness "Just us girls here." it said. From the darkness walked the woman Rogue knew as Cerberus wearing the exact same robes that Rogue was. "I'm not going to hurt you." She was surprisingly calm.  
  
"You could try!! But you'd fail, Bitch!!!" Rogue sneered as she tried to conjure Jean's powers but failed. "Wh..What happened?" She questioned.  
  
"The powers you've absorbed from the others have been sealed, just as mine have. You see, do to the dampening field at the top of this pyramid any mutant that sets foot on the inside looses their power, for humans it is quite a bit more drastic." She explained as stepped closer to Rogue "It was a fail-safe installed to keep the first mutant at bay. He is close to awakening and you are going to help move it along faster."  
  
"Why would Ah help you?" Rogue snapped  
  
"Because you don't have a choice." Cerberus responded coldly as she pushed a button hidden in the wall. A high voltage jolt surged through Rogue's body sending her into unconsciousness. "We're not ready for him to awaken yet. So just sleep tight until then." She hissed as she walked away.  
  
Elsewhere, the only conscience members of the team were having a meeting. Logan, Hank, Tessa, Kitty, and Jean where standing strewn around the medical waiting room while Scott stood at the door. "Jean has found Rogue, apparently she has been taken to the city of Cairo in Egypt. I've already got the Black bird ready to go." Scott explained  
  
"Scott, what makes you think we can do anything at the moment?" wondered Logan  
  
"I agree," said Hank "we have to attend to our own..."  
  
"Rogue is one of our own!!!" Scott yelled,  
  
"Scott, you know what he means." Jean queued in "He just wants to make sure that we are at full strength before we go up against her again."  
  
"I..I know." Scott paused "Fine, anyone who wants to stay, can. I, however, am going after them with or without help." They all stared at Scott; no one had expected that to come out of his mouth. After all, what is a leader with out his team?  
  
"You can't do this alone." Kitty sighed out loud as she walked to the door that lead to the hanger.  
  
"Kitty is right Scott, I'll go too." said Logan in agreement  
  
"I copied my brother's powers a long time ago so I might be able to help." Tessa spoke up in her usual voice.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I can't go anywhere. I have to make sure Kurt and Nathan come through alright." Dr. McCoy responded respectfully  
  
Just then Nathan came dragging himself into the waiting room, obviously having recovered quite a bit. "You're not leaving me out of this!" He crowed, "I owe her!" He straightened himself trying to ignore the general fatigue his body felt.  
  
You can't come in that condition!" Jean protested  
  
"And what about your condition? Should you be going?" Nathan snapped as Scott, Hank and Logan tried to ignore the situation that was unfolding. They all knew what Nathan meant by 'condition' but everyone else had still been in the dark.  
  
"Yeah Jean, What about you? Are you coming?" inquired Scott hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I can't very well let you do this without me, can I?" She responded in an 'as a matter of fact' tone of voice.  
  
"If she's going I'm going!" Nathan exclaimed pointing at his future mother  
  
"Alright then, X-men, move out." ordered Scott as the X-men that could be spared for this mission boarded the S.R. 71 Black bird. Scott sat at the helm and took the stealth-shielded plane out of the waterfall that hid it from attention. However they were not the only one's that had found out that there was a mutant plotting in Cairo. The local Egyptian army had moved in on the pyramid. Not knowing what to do about the mutants that had taken up residence in the pyramid, they just planted themselves in front of the pyramid in question. Hours passed and finally what could be gathered of the X-men arrived at the location of the entire ruckus. They made use of the newly installed stealth camouflage and set down quietly out of the way of the army.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the pyramid in question, Rogue had just awoken to find herself bound to a crypt door dangerously close to a closed sarcophagus. She scanned the room for her kidnapper whom she found standing opposite her. Cerberus smiled "So all the actors have arrived."  
  
"Actors? What are you talking about?" Rogue inquired hastily  
  
"Oh, nothing just that your friends have come for you."  
  
"Wh..What?"  
  
"Shhhhhh, It starts!" Cerberus stated as she pointed to the opening sarcophagus. The rusted hinges squealed as the seemingly ancient sarcophagus reveled a very technologically advanced inner sanctum and a shriveled man that looked as if he was at least hundreds of years old if not thousands. Rogue stared at the man hoping that he would lie there anti- climactically, but that was not to be. The Egyptian's eyes snapped open and focused before turning swiftly in Rogue's direction.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed as the shriveled man touched her pale exposed thigh. She drew back in pain as she felt all of the personalities she'd absorbed in the past yanked out of her mind forcefully with a touch. Is this what her power felt like? Soon the shriveled man was no longer shriveled but a healthy muscular post adolescent. Rogue fell limp against her chains; sweat dripping from her nearly dead body. Still she managed to scan the room only to find that mummy boy was the only other person in the crypt besides her. She turned to the creature that stood in front of with the little strength she had regained. He was massive, he must have stood at least seven feet tall and looked to be about three hundred fifty pounds; glowing as if he were a lantern.  
  
"You, are the host? I thank you." He said with a wave of his hand. Rogue's chains fell to the ground but she did not. She was pulled close to the mans body.  
  
"Wh...Who are you?" She stuttered weakly.  
  
"My name is En Saba Nur, but to this world I shall be known as Apocalypse. You child will be at my side as I reign over this world." He whispered menacingly as he blew a hole in the wall and levitated them both out of it. Both the Egyptian army and the X-men saw the explosion. Hastily firing on the unknowns in the air, the army shot off hundreds upon hundred rounds of bullets and several cannon shells. Creating a large cloud of dust.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" The X-men yelled as they had noticed that Rogue was with the strange mutant. The world seemed to go silent as the cloud expanded with every shot. With no sign of life or of death the army ceased firing on the strange floating objects. Silently, something broke the cloud; it was Rogue! Scott took off, he ran as fast as he could and somehow got under the falling mutant. Scott managed to catch Rogue. He noticed that there was not a single scratch on her except for some slight bruising around the wrists.  
  
"Sc..Scott?" Rogue whispered weakly as she reached to touch his covered cheek. Suddenly tanks exploded and soldiers where incinerated by a blue beam of light that shot out of the cloud of smoke quickly scattering it. With the army dispatched the mutant that had been attacked, glared at Scott.  
  
"I think he's in love." joked Nathan  
  
"The Host is mine, mutant." Apocalypse called from the air above the X-men.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, night light, but stripes here ain't goin no where without a fight!!!!" decreed Wolverine as he popped his claws.  
  
"Stupid mutant, I am as far beyond you as you are beyond humans!" Apocalypse crowed as he made the ground ignite underneath Wolverine's feet. Jean's Telekinetics hastily pulled Logan away from the blast.  
  
"X-men, bring him down!!" ordered Scott as he shot off a small optic blast hoping to stun Apocalypse. However the only damage that was done was to the pyramid that Cyclops' beam hit after being swatted away. Jean, not wanting to give Apocalypse a chance retaliate catapulted Wolverine to his height. Wolverine released his claws in an effort to spear Apocalypse, but was sent crashing into the pyramid near by. Nathan and Jean concentrated on sending static into Apocalypse's mind while Scott took his visor off and unleashed everything he could. Wolverine leapt from the rubble again trying to pierce Apocalypse's hide. Apocalypse, in an amazing display of power, cast the telepaths out of his mind and Wolverine back towards the ground. With a roar, Apocalypse surrounded Logan with an explosive energy field and sent a shockwave toward the others sending them all flying backwards. They were fighting a losing battle and Rogue knew it. As Apocalypse drew back to finish them off Rogue gathered what strength she could and summoned the last of what she had taken from Storm and sent the most powerful bolt of lightning she could muster. The attack succeeded, Apocalypse was sent plummeting to the ground leaving a crater where he landed. The X-men slowly rose to their feet.  
  
"You think we got him?" asked Kitty  
  
"Where's Rogue?" worried Scott as ran over to the girl laying on the ground  
  
"Did I get him?" She asked, "Is he gone?"  
  
"Yeah, you got him, Rogue." Scott answered as he hoisted her into his arms being as careful as he could. All the X-men began walking toward the black bird favoring their wounds except Nathan and Jean.  
  
_ How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
        To see the signs that we missed  
         try to turn the tables.  
_  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" They yelled in unison as they jumped in the way of a giant blast of energy that came whaling from the crater. Jean and Nathan did what they could to hold the energy off but it was to little to late. The blast ignited and knocked both mutants back. Blood splattered across Scott and Rogue's faces stunning them both.  


_        I wish you would unclench your fists,  
And unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been to much of this  
but don't think its too late  
_  
All they could do was gasp in horror as Scott set Rogue gently on her own feet and ran to his family's side. He picked them both up, one in each arm. Scott couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening.  
Nothings wrong  
  
_ just as long  
as you know that someday I will  
_  
He could feel the life quickly ebbing from their broken bodies. The blood smeared across his uniform as he clutched them closer with with every passing second. He was trying to make himself wake up but to no avail. It had to be dream.  
  
_someday_  
  
"Come on," He sobbed, "Stay with me!"  


_        some how  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
you're the only one that knows that  
_  
Jean saw her man holding her tight with her fading eyes. She was scared, not for herself but for the life that was growing inside her. She could not let herself die, she couldn't. The darkness was reaching her slowly but she fought it with everything she had. She was tired, so tired, but still she fought the darkness. She had been a kind, out going person in life and what did it get her? Not only death for herself but for the child she carried. She tried to curse whatever power might be watching but she couldn't she had lived a good life and had no regrets. Suddenly the darkness was engulfed in flames. Not the nightmarish hell fire that most associate with hell, but flames that more kindly warm and caring. Softly came Nathan's voice from a bird that seemed to be connected to the flames. "Jean, there is choice you have to make. Until now I have been residing in you, but now you must decide I can only save one of you." It said. Without hesitation Jean made the only choice a mother could. She closed her eyes and let the end come.  
  
_ someday  
some how  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_  
  
Scott felt both Jean and Nathan go completely limp in his arms. "Don't give up on me! Don't you dare give up on me!!" He sobbed. He continued clutch the bodies of his family close, smearing more blood into his already tattered and stained uniform. He silently cried until the tears just stopped. By this time the news choppers had gathered around the battle site, reporting everything that had happened so far. Scott gently laid the bodies of his family on the sand and stood up "Get to the jet." he stated coldly with his chin tucked closely to his chest.  


       you're the only one that knows that  
nothings wrong  
just as long  
  


"B..But," stuttered Kitty  
"Go now!!" Scott ordered as everyone quietly obeyed for reasons unknown to them, at least consciously anyway.  
as you know that someday I will  
Apocalypse, after he had stepped up from the crater, turned his attention to the retreating band of would be mutant heroes. He had been reveling in Cyclops' anguish but now it was time to put an end to this play. They would all die including the traitor he knew as the Host. The X- men had all finished boarding the Blackbird when Apocalypse launched the same blast that killed Nathan and Jean at the Jet; only this time ot curved back around completely ignoring the Blackbird.  
"What!?!" yelled Apocalypse as his own energy blast slammed into him.  
  
_ someday  
some how_  
  
"You make the energy!" Scott raged as he pulled off his visor and opened his eyes only to reveal blood shot brown eyes without the slightest hint of the optic blast he was famous for." I control it!!!" he began to run toward the dazed Apocalypse, reaching speeds he never thought himself capable of. "FRICTION!!!" he spat as he punched the first mutant with all his might sending crashing deep into the pyramid he had been closed in for thousands of years. "KENETIC ENERGY!!!!" He yelled as he chased the once powerful mutant that was now hitting brick walls as if he where a wreaking ball. Scott cupped his hands in front of him and made swift lifting motion." GRAVITY!!!!!" He screamed as Apocalypse went crashing from inside the pyramid out the top being slammed on the ground outside the now destroyed pyramid as it crumbled. Scott jumped twenty stories into the air above Apocalypse. "SUNLIGHT!!!!!!" He roared as his eyes began to glow bright pink. Scott then unleashed the most powerful optic blast he had ever, quickly grounding Apocalypse into a bloody corpse along with the surrounding land.  


gonna make it alright, and right now!!!  


Scott landed over the disfigured body of the murderer who had taken the lives of his family. He spat on the corpse and wished that Apocalypse were still alive; he needed someway to relive the anger that still boiled with in him. "It is good to see you've finally awakened, Master." came a voice from the rubble of the once prominent pyramid now pile of rubble. Scott quickly turned around to see that the voice had originated from none other Cerberus herself. She quickly lowered herself to a submissive stance.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled looking for a reason to do the same thing to her as he did to Apocalypse.  
"To revel to you the real culprits of your families murder." she hissed only to be held off the ground by her throught.  
"What do you mean?" He seethed  
"The Humans, Master." She choked out "If they hadn't awoken Apocalypse, your family would still be alive."  
"You woke him!!" He squeezed her neck tighter  
"Th..they began desecrating his tomb a long time ago. I just brought Rogue to him." She choked as Scott dropped her and she gasped for life giving air.  
"Humans." He sneered  
The X-men had already started the engine of the Blackbird ready to take off at a moments notice. Scott turned his powered down eyes toward his friends. "Humans will pay, but you do not have to. Stand with me, you have two weeks to make a decision!!" he called as his voice boomed across the desert apparently he also controlled sound. With that both he and Cerberus disappeared in a whirlwind of dust. Before they completely disappeared Rogue and Scott locked eyes. She pleaded with him not to do this, but he just closed his eyes and sorrowfully bowed his head. Then he was gone. "We have to get out of here, before army reinforcements arrive!" yelled Logan as began preparations to take off.  
Before the plane could take off came a scorching heat from behind of the group of people. Rogue was the first to turn around and notice a medium sized tongue of fire that did not burn its surroundings. Then came a tiny cry, it was a baby's cry! Slowly the fire gave way to what looked like a nine month old baby. As it cried, Rogue walked to it and picked it from the flames. "You're alright, little one." She cooed as the baby immediately calmed. Everyone was stunned especially Logan, but he was not one to distract easily. So he took the plane into the air and fired off towards Bayville. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Chapter 5 

So what did you think? I had to cut short Nickleback's song and modify it to fit the story. Please don't sue me Nickleback! For all of the Jean and Nathan lovers out there, I'm so sorry!!!


	6. Redemption part 1

Evolution: Father of Mine

Chapter 6: Redemption part 1

          Sorry for the loooooonnnng wait but I came down with a sever case of writers block man did that hurt! I couldn't go for a week! Any who, the story so far is coming along quite nicely and I like the way it is drawing to a close. This is part one of the ending two. Oh, if you do get a chance; feel free to check out 'Weapon X Project'. As for this story Let's get on wit it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The main Living room of Xavier manor was deathly quiet as the children that called it home lounged somberly around the room. It had been nearly two weeks since the events that transpired in Egypt left a large hole in the X-men's hearts. They where now three members short; two had been killed by the monster that arose from the Egyptian pyramids and one had gone AWOL. Professor X sat at the head of the room, near the fireplace, running over the events in his head. He had called a meeting to discuss the ultimatum that Scott had given two weeks ago, but refused to start until Rogue arrived. She had been taking care of the baby boy that appeared on the Black bird before they flew home from Egypt. Rogue, just then, walked into the room. She looked physically tired as drug herself into the room, was about eight in the evening and she had not slept in what seemed to be an eternity. She plopped down on the seat next to Kitty and Kurt, who had been helping her all they could.

          "How is little Nathan, Rogue?" inquired Kitty

          "Oh, Ah finally rocked him to sleep after changing his diaper, and feeding him. I swear if he doesn't start goin ta sleep faster.... I'm just gonna drop dead!." She exclaimed 

          "Rogue, I'm glad you're here." greeted the professor as he turned to his students "As you all know, Scott's true powers have finally awakened. We do not know for certain what he is capable of, but we do know that he has been driven nearly insane by the lose of Nathan and Jean. You all have a decision to make," He paused and scanned the room with his eyes. You did not need telepathy to detect the fear in the room. Nonetheless, the children, most of which had been released from the hospital just days earlier, put on a brave face. Professor X took a deep breath and continued "I expect he means to destroy the human race, blaming them for the deaths of his family. Knowing this I expect you all to weigh both sides carefully make the right choice." The room broke out in worried conversation until someone broke the silence

          "You mean weather or not to join him?" asked Jamie

          "Yes, Jamie that is the choice." Professor Xavier responded

          "It seems simple to me, Scott's become the bad guy!" chimed Bobby

          "Scott's not evil!" spat Kurt and Tessa in complete unison

          "Yeah, that whore is just manipulating him!" agreed Rogue "She planed this from the beginning!"

          "Yeah Professor, but how could she have known what Scott was capable of?" wondered Kitty

          "Yes, She did seem to know exactly what to do. I suspected that Scott was an energy manipulator, but I couldn't be sure." said Professor Xavier as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. Never the less the question to beg is: What are you, as individuals, going to do?"

          The room quieted with deep contemplation until a small ring of the front gates bell broke the silence. Logan came running into the room with a slightly worried look on his face. "Uh, Chuck someone's at the door." Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed out to the main hall, but only Kurt, Logan, Professor X, Kitty and Rogue dared to step outside. Behind the gate stood Scott calmly with Cerberus standing closely to him. They were dressed in normal clothing; your average bystander would not be able to tell them apart form anyone else in the city. Professor X signaled for the gate to be opened and once it was Scott and Cerberus walked quietly toward the group of five.

          "Hello, Professor." Scott greeted "I need an answer, from everyone." He answered as used the earth's gravitational force to pull those that where not out in the courtyard out.

          "You know my answer, Scott," stated Charles

          "Yes, I thought so. Professor, you took me in when no one else even wanted to be in the same room with me. Please don't stand against me." Scott pleaded calmly. The Professor responded with only stern silence, quickly moving his eyes away from contact with Scott. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fine, I'll make this easy for everyone else. Those who wish to join me, stand beside me." Scott informed as the crowd of children where visibly shaken but did not move an inch, none more so than his closest friends Kurt, Tessa, Kitty and Rogue. It pained them all, but they still did not budge. Tessa wanted to run to him, convince him to stay. She wanted to ask him to stay, she had lost her father once before and did not want it to happen, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

          Scott frowned, so it was true. He was alone; his parents, his mentor, and his friends had abandoned him. Not one of them even lifted a finger to help. He convinced himself that it did not matter at the moment, and turned his back on them and began walking away.

          Rogue watched as Scott walked away and called to him. She could not let it end this way. He stopped, hearing her familiar voice and waited emotionlessly. "Scott, please don't walk away! Whatever is going on inside of you; we can work it out, Please." She chocked trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

          "The time for peaceful resolution is over, Rogue! It ends now and by my hands!" Scott responded glancing over his shoulder but not turning to face her. He bowed his head and knocked the image of Rogue's emotionally tortured face out of his mind. He raised his hand and the ground began to rumble, wind began to swirl around him and Rogue was growing more and more desperate.

          "You're son is still alive!!!!" she yelled, "Nathan is still alive!!!"

          Cerberus was visibly startled by this comment and scrambled for a retort "The desperate lies of a scared mutant, Master." She responded 

          "Shut up, woman!" scolded summers as he ignored both women and disappeared in a mountainous gush of wind. Before they had completely disappeared Cerberus shot a wickedly triumphant smile in Rogue's direction. Rogue returned the glance with the same ferocity; Cerberus would get hers.

          Elsewhere, a large dark figure stood before a large monitor with his massive arms crossed. He shook his head disappointedly as he pushed a button and the screen flickered off. He rubbed his temples and walked toward the center of the room. Suddenly, a slightly smaller figure snapped into existence kneeling beside him. "My Lord, shall I take care of the traitor?" the smaller figure asked 

          "No, Fenrir." The larger figure spoke in gentlemanly voice "I will take care of Cerberus my self."

          "Yes my lord." said Fenrir as he disappeared into the darkness just as quickly as he arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End chapter 6

          Well, back in the saddle again I guess. This one is just kinda like a teaser for the final battle. If this part is lacking, I apologize and hope to make it up to you in the final chapter. Action, Adventure, Romance next time on Power Ra… (Cough) oops...(coughs again) on Evolution: Father of Mine.


	7. Redemption part 2

Evolution: Father of Mine

Final Chapter: Redemption part 2

            I'm sorry to see it end, but this story is drawing to a close on it's own. It has just gotten out of my control. As much as I would like to see this continue for a while longer it is time for another to take its place. I promise you won't be let down. I'm going to back over this when I have some time and hopefully make it more readable. Has anyone noticed that Evolution Rogue looks like Age of Apocalypse Rogue?

~~~~~~~~

            It was a cold night in the middle of September as Scott stood in front of a large tombstone. He silently dropped pink roses on the ground in front of the head stone and knelt down. "I know you don't approve of this, guys, but I have to do it all the same." He stood up and turned around only to be met by the eyes of his former mentor Charles Xavier. This surprised Scott and, as a result, he drew back into a defensive position.

            "Calm yourself, I'm not here to fight. I simply came to pay my respects." said Charles as he lifted the bouquet of pink roses into Scott's line of sight. Scott relaxed his stance and stepped out of the way. Charles wheeled himself to the tomb stone and dropped the flowers, quietly.

            "How did you know what cemetery I put them in?" Scott inquired coldly 

            "You're thoughts have been screaming, lately. You're not a hard person to find." replied the Professor

            "I don't want to fight you or the X-men, Professor. If there is no chance of you joining me, please don't stand against me." said Scott as both he and the Professor stared at the tombstone in front of them.

            "Scott, what you are planning to do stands against everything that I believe and everything that those children have been taught. We have no choice but to stand against you." Charles retorted. Scott was growing more and more livid by the second. Finally, it erupted. 

            "I can't believe you!" He yelled "You would just let those responsible go free?"

            "Scott, humans are not responsible..."

            "Then who is Professor!?!" Scott spat "If it had not been for the idiot grave robbers and the fearful military; Apocalypse would still be sleeping and my family would still be alive!" The ground rumbled with Scott's anger. He was still having trouble controlling his newfound powers since he had discovered them. Professor X realized this from the beginning and worried about his pupil. Scott was never the one to             take things to the extreme but he had changed since Egypt. 

            "You can't hold an entire race responsible for what a few did!"

            "Oh, really. What do you think the government of this country would do? And who do you think supports and brings the leaders to power, huh? That's right! The people of this world!"

            "Scott...."

            "No! This world will know we are capable of!" Scott ascended into the air; hovering there he continued, "Professor, I don't want to rule this world I just want justice!" Yelled Scott as he shot off into the horizon. Professor X watched as Scott disappeared and bowed his head in shame. He had failed his first student, what could he possibly do? For the first time in his life Professor Charles Xavier was doubting himself. Quietly, a figure emerged from the foliage behind him. It was a tall elderly man dressed in a finely tailored suit and leaning on a finely polished mahogany cane.

            "You and your son have a fight?" the old man asked 

            "He and I don't see eye to eye, anymore. He used to be such a caring, respectful boy." responded Charles

            "That boy is just going threw a hard time right now. He can be redeemed."

            "What?" Charles looked at the man

            "I saw him on the news, in Egypt. He's got a lot of power, but his heart. It has not become corrupt, yet."

            Charles turned back toward the graves of his former students "I know that, you seem to know that, but I'm afraid that Scott doesn't see that in him."

            "The boy's salvation does not rest with you, but with the girl that he pulled from that pyramid." The man informed

            "Yes, you might be right." Charles agreed

            "The only way is to share his pain the only way a woman can."

            "Just who are you?" Charles swiveled around only to find that he was alone in the dreary cemetery. Charles heard the roar of an engine as Wolverine rolled up in the van that the x-men used on an every day basis. Logan stepped out of the van and hastily rushed toward the Professor with a worried glance in his eyes.

            "Chuck who was that guy?"

            "I don't know, Logan."

            "I could smell him threw the van and down the street. His smell......"

            "Logan, we have to prepare for the worst we can't get caught up in details." responded Professor X as wheeled himself to the van and got in. Wolverine sniffed the air and after he was satisfied the danger was gone, followed suit.  

            Meanwhile, Scott was riding the air currents, just as a hang gilder would, trying to recover from the verbal battle he had with his mentor. Scott had been living at the Xavier boarding school for the longest and professor X had become like a second father to him. Scott was consumed with rage, hate, agony, and he did not understand why his surrogate father could not, correction, **_would not_ **help him. Scott knew that Professor Xavier mourned the death of his students. He did want justice, didn't he? With this thought Scott began to think about the nature of his justice. Scott sat down in a small park and rested on a bench. He watched the people pass as their normal lives took place and the swirling emotions were beginning calm inside him. Then a young red headed girl wandered up to him and smiled. Scott smiled back at the little girl until an equally red headed woman snatched the child away "I saw you on the news!! Get away from her you freak!!!" She screamed as she quickly turned and ran. People began to gather around him preparation to attack.

            _"Their going to try and hurt you." _said a strange voice

            "What? Who's there?" called Scott as a thick darkness enveloped him "What's going on?"

            _"They've always wanted to hurt you!" _the darkness howled _"Remember Duncan? Remember how Taren turned her back on you?"_

            "Who are you? What do you want?" Scott yelled

            _"Come on Soldier Boy, put two and two together!"_

"You're me!"

            _"Bingo! Think about it Summers, How many times have you risked your life for them? Filthy humans, they disgust you and you know it! Ungrateful swine, they deserve their fate and you want to hide from yours!"_

            "No!! NO!!! NNOOOO!!!!" Scott doubled over clasping his head trying to silence the voice, but deep down he knew he did not have the strength to fight. So he just stopped. The darkness vanished and Scott calmed he slowly stood up and raised his hands to where his palms where facing outward.__

            "Humans." Scott hissed as he sent everyone around him flying into the distance. He finally understood what he must do; there where no longer any doubts about the human race. They were an uncontrolled virus that needed to be vaccinated as soon as possible. He surged with energy as his anger returned and tore a whole in space and stepped through it.

            Elsewhere, Professor X had just gotten home to the mansion and was met with expectant eyes. He wheeled himself into the main hall, ignoring everyone he could but was stopped cold by none other than the resident doctor/ scientist doctor Henry McCoy. "Where you able to talk some sense into the boy?" He asked 

            "Jah Professor, Did you get him to come back?" wondered Kurt

            "Henry, Kurt; Scott is set on this confrontation. He has given up on humanity, but I don't know what he plans." Charles finished and doubled over in pain grasping at his head. "AaAAAHHHH!!!!!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. It felt as if someone was rapping his mind. The images he received consisted of raw emotions that overpowered his amazing mind. As the images and pain subsided Hank and Kurt pulled Charles off of the floor. As soon as Henry noticed the blood that dripped down The Professor's chin from his nose, he rushed out of the hall to get his equipment. "I know what he plans! senior X-men suit-up and meet in the hangar. The rest of you suit-up and meet in the Danger Room's surveillance room. I want all of you to be alert, expect anything." He commanded as everyone rushed off. Professor Xavier caught Rogue before she carry out his orders.

            "What's wrong, Professor?" She inquired

            "Marie, when the time comes, only you can save him." He stated

            "What?" she wondered? Professor X never used her first name before, though she had been sure he knew it for quite a while. 

            "Rogue, You are the key! Rogue, share his pain the way only you can. Take care of my team you're in charge. I will take care of Nathan." Explained Charles

            "But Professor, why aren't you coming; I can't do this alone!!" exclaimed Rogue

            "I have something to do, Logan and Storm will stay here with me. Please just trust me. I need you to confront Scott in Cairo."

            Rogue obeyed her long time teacher and shot off to the dressing room she quickly tossed her uniform on and rushed into the blackbird. She mused on what the professor had said "The way only I can?" She wondered as she gave the order to lift off. Her head filled with images of her killing Scott by sucking his life from his body. She shook those thoughts from her head "It won't come to that!!" She audibly told herself. Rogue turned her attention to the morale of her friends and comrades; all the while pushing her one uneasiness to the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Professor X was briefing the young mutants on what lied ahead of them. It turns out that Professor X had seen that Cerberus would attack the mansion in an attempt to halt the X-men's plans to save their once comrade. The children where scared, after all most of them had been sent to the hospital with life threatening injuries in the last encounter they had. The teachers did what they could to prepare the students for what was coming. The Professor readied the mansion's defenses and informed the children of the strategy they would use.

            Suddenly, the alarms screeched as the sound of blaster fire rang out from the surface. One by one the blasters silenced and deadly mist of quiet fell over the danger room. The new mutants readied themselves for the worst, but nothing happened. "Do you think we got her, Professor?" asked Bobby

            "Let's find out; Bobby, Amara, Storm come with Me." ordered Charles "everyone else stay by Nathan." Professor X and those that were with him traveled to the surface stalking the grounds silently looking for anything that resembled Cerberus. Suddenly, the door to the mansion shut and locked 

            "You're a fool Charles Xavier!" yelled Cerberus from behind the reinforced door.

             "I'll be back for you after I take care of the pip squeaks!" Cerberus laughed as she disappeared into the depths of the mansion.

            "NOOO!!!!" yelled Professor Xavier

            The walls of the danger room began to distort and rupture under the pressure that was being extorted under the full weight of Cerberus' powers. The kids broke down some started crying, latching on to each other for support. Cerberus could hear this and revealed in the pain wails of the young mutants. She opened a hole in the wall and stepped through it. "Ready to die kiddies?" she beamed as she indulged the twisted thoughts that raced through her mind. Until she noticed someone was missing. "Where is metal-bones?" She wondered aloud

            "Right here, Darlin!!" yelled Wolverine as he jumped on Cerberus' back pinning her to the ground and popping his claws dangerously close to her throat. Cerberus cursed as she froze under Logan's weight and tried to call anything from the ground around her, but found that her mutant powers were paralyzed. Just then Professor X, Ice-man, Storm, and Magma walked through the same hole that she had done the same just a few minutes earlier. The children straightened up and cracked a triumphant smile and reacted the way children do when they win.

            "Release my powers, and I will shove those smirks down you're thoughts!!!" She cursed

            "Cerberus, you have caused enough trouble for a lifetime." Smiled Professor X "Hank, give the girl her crown!" ordered the Professor as Henry McCoy jumped from the undamaged tech annex of the Danger Room with a strange looking ring. Henry forced it onto Cerberus' head as she struggled against Logan's grasp. She fell limp as it was placed firmly around her head. Logan got off her and stretched his muscles.

            "I'm glad she's out of our hair!" He exclaimed

            "Yes, I hope that It goes as smoothly as that for Rogue." agreed Professor Xavier. Suddenly, the ground under their feet rumbled and swallowed Cerberus as she lay limp on the floor.

            "Damn!" yelled Logan as he nearly jumped out of his skin "We've got to go after her!"

            "It's no use, she gone. It is quite amazing that she is able to use that much of her powers with only her subconscious active." mused Dr. McCoy "By the way Charles, how did you manage to stall her powers like that?"

            "It wasn't me!" answered Charles. 

**TO BE CONCULEDED**

~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 7

            Sorry for the wait guys, been caught up in school, work, and Final Fantasy XI. Also just so y'all know I did decide to make this a three part ending. Any feedback is welcomed and again **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**


	8. Redemption part 3

Evolution: Father of Mine

Chapter 8: Redemption part 3

          Time for the end to finally come. I have nothing more to say, except that I hope that all of you that have been reading this story will take the time to read my other stories and give me your honest opinion. With that said, Lets get started!

~~~~~~~

Notes: _italics mean that people are thinking or speaking with the mind_

**Bold denotes song lyrics.**__

~~~~~~~

          Scott sat in the corner of the room he had been using since he left the X-men. Sitting was not the correct word; he was more convulsing in torment than sitting quietly. The things he wanted to do to the people of this world went against everything he was taught as a child by both Charles Xavier and his parents. He was tired of fighting! It had taken everything he ever loved from him and because of this fatigue he just let the rage, pain and sorrow take over. He stopped his violent seizures and quietly rose to his feet.

          "Finally," he said as a grim smile crept across his face "the whimpering idiot has finally given up." Suddenly the ground underneath his feet were ripped sunder as a quivering Cerberus flopped on the floor of the Egyptian hotel that they were staying in. "Cerberus you're useless." said Scott as he pulled the strange circlet from his minions head. She sprung to life and the ground began to shake as her glance darted in every direction.

          Finally she came back to her senses and realized where she was. She turned to her master and quickly lowered herself to a submissive position. "Ma..master!"

          "It's all right Cerberus, I was going to destroy this place anyway."

          "The X-men, master!"        

          "I know Cerberus, we had better get started." Scott stated calmly as scooped her up and tore through the ceiling into the sky above the hotel and shot into the eastern direction.

          Meanwhile, the S.R. 71 Blackbird shredded the clouds as if it where a hot knife through butter. The X-men had broken the sound barrier four times over, and were quickly drawing on top of their target. However, the interior of the plane was filled with a thick blanket of unrest. Nightcrawler was at the helm of the plane with Rogue sitting co-pilot. Tessa and Kitty sat quietly in the back, each of their minds racing with many different emotions. Finally, Kitty, not being able to stand the silence spoke up. "So, um, how far do we take this fight? I mean its Scott." She asked.

          Rogue froze, as active leader it was her job to answer this question. The very question she was trying to avoid, after all Scott had done so much for everyone on the team, and the tragedy that had fallen on him. It was no small wonder that he snapped the way he did, but the only answer that reveled itself to Rogue was the answer that she did not want to hear herself. "As far as it takes to keep the people of this world safe." She answered. Murder, she had not said the exact word but everyone knew that that was what she had meant. The occupants of the jet silenced as the mixed emotions engulfed them. Rogue noticing the awkward silence decided to say something; just as she begun to speak a voice entered their heads.

          "_Children_," it spoke "_What is you're progress_?" Professor Xavier inquired

          "We are almost there, Professor." answered Kurt

          "What happened at the mansion?" wondered Tessa 

          "_We where attacked by Cerberus. She was hoping to do some serious damage, but we managed to get the upper hand_." replied Charles

          "What about Nathan?" asked Rogue

          "_He slept through the whole thing, which is surprising_." The Professor paused and after a minute of solemn silence spoke again "_Scott is on his way to Geisa; we have discovered that the pyramid that he is currently on route to has a large concentration of alien technology. We believe that he is going to use this technology to cause a serious breakdown in the cellular structure of all the humans on earth."_

"What does that mean, Professor?" inquired Kurt

          "He's going to make every human on the planet die a painful death." Rogue answered Kurt's question.

          "NO!!" screamed Tessa "My father wouldn't do that!!!!!"

          "_No, Scott Summers would not, however, Ragnorok would_." replied the professor.

          "Like, just what are you getting at professor?" wondered Kitty

          "_At our last encounter I sensed a budding second presence in Scott's mind_."

          "What!?!" the occupants of the jet exclaimed in complete unison.

          "_I believe that this is the key to ending this conflict; If we can separate the two consciousness we can save Scott. The only people that have a chance of doing this are Rogue and Tessa_."

          "Can't we do anything, Professor? I want to help save him! Scott was the first person to treat me like a human." informed Kurt

          "Everyone will have to help. Kurt, set the autopilot for Gesia, we need to talk." said Charles as everyone prepared for the worst.

          Meanwhile, a dark man in a dark room stood behind a dark monitor that displayed the very person in question. Suddenly, in a flash of wind a moderately sized man appeared beside the dark man. "Master, the time draws near."

          "I know Fenrir." replied the dark man as he turned his pale face to his subordinate. "I can smell your fear Fenrir, speak."

          "Master, We do not stand a chance if Summers decides that he wants Cerberus with him." voiced Fenrir as the dark man chuckled.

          "Dear boy, we will not be the ones doing the fighting. We will simply wait for a time that Summers is weakened and then strike."

          "But what if He wins, Master? What if he succeeds in destroying the world?" worried Fenrir

          "Then we simply start over with a new dimension."

          Elsewhere, Scott Summers and Cerberus where rapidly approaching their destination. Scott smiled as the object of his plans came into view. He would finally be able to destroy the bastards that have ravaged this planet for eons. Scott's blood lust grew and grew until he could no longer remember what started his rampage, nor did he care any more. He just wanted the blood to stain the streets red. As he came upon the pyramid he noticed that there was a large black jet blocking his path. The X-men stood defiantly in front of it as if to purposefully block his path. He set down in front of his former teammates and set Cerberus gently on her feet. Cerberus seemed to hiss as the X-men decided to approach the duo slowly. "Well, well; It looks like the cockroaches are making a stand, Cerberus." laughed Scott.

          "Scott we can help you get over this!" yelled Kurt

          "Over what? The only way you can help me is to get out of the way." He responded

          "Ragnorok, I don't care what you are or where you came from, but give Scott back to me NOW!" commanded Rogue as she shot a bolt of lightning in his direction. Cerberus quickly caused the ground to rise and absorbing the electricity leaving Scott unscathed.

          "Master, Let me end the bitch." requested Cerberus

          "Have fun Cerberus." answered Scott as Cerberus turned smiling to face Rogue, but was immediately met with a punch reinforced by Juggernaught powers. Cerberus went flying into the distance bouncing off of several sand dunes before landing on a cushion of grass that suddenly sprung from the ground.

          "X-Men keep him away from that temple!" ordered Rogue as she charged Cerberus.

          "Don't worry about me!" yelled Ragnorok "I'm always in the mood for a Cat fight!" he laughed. Rogue ignored the taunt and leapt on top of the downed Cerberus. Cerberus kicked Rogue off her and produced a pit that swallowed Rogue beneath the sands. All was quiet and, for a moment, Cerberus thought she had won, however, Rogue was not done yet. Within seconds rogue had managed to dig herself right under Cerberus. Using the powers she had stolen from berserker, Rogue grabbed Cerberus's leg and released ten thousand volts of electricity directly into her body. Cerberus's inherent resistance to electricity protected her so that she was not immediately bacon. Cerberus tried to make the ground crush her attacker but found it hard to concentrate. She was only able make the ground spit Rogue into the air. Rogue released her electrifying death grip as they both ended up in the air. Rogue smirked as she witnessed panic creep across Cerberus's face; She had found the bitch's weakness. Cerberus knew that she was helpless when she was not touching the ground and Rogue had found that out. With an almost demonic pleasure, Rogue called on the powers she'd taken for Jean and levitated them both high into the air. Cerberus squirmed against the invisible bonds that held her tight. Rogue grabbed each of Cerberus's limbs with her mind and gently stretched them in opposite directions.

          "You can't do this! You're the good guy!" screamed Cerberus worriedly

          Rogue closed the distance between them so that they where face to face "Tell me, if it was you who was doing the pulling. Would you spare me?"

          "B...but you're not me!!" whined Cerberus as Rogue tightened her mental grasp around her captive's thought. Rogue was enjoying Cerberus's squirming so much so that she began to pull on her other limbs to the point of breaking. Rogue wanted to end this woman miserable life but just could not bring herself to do it. So she broke Cerberus's arms and legs and bashed her into the ground. Rogue set herself down in front of Scott and theatrically surged with power.

          "Very impressive, but I'm afraid it is going to take more than that to stop me." informed Scott playfully

          "I'm giving you one last chance, Ragnorok! Leave, or be forced out!"

          "What makes you think that Scott and I are separate people? Have you ever thought that the humans of this planet deserve this?

          "No."

          "Well I'm afraid that's where we differ." he said as he knocked her back into the waiting arms of her teammates. They stood up and formed an offensive formation behind Rogue.

          "Scott, don't make us fight you." pleaded Kitty

          "That's not my father!" interjected Tessa. With that Kurt leapt at Scott with an animal          like howl. Tessa, Kitty and Rogue followed suit; each attacking from the direction that the others had not taken. They fought as if one person and one mind but to no avail. Scott swatted them away as if they were flying snails. Kurt was the first to be unconscious, as he had taken the full force of a backhand across his left cheek. Scott lunged at Kitty with the same hand only it passed through her. Remembering Kitty's mutant ability; he stopped his hand while still inside of her and surged with power. Kitty's mind could not handle the stress and quickly shut down on her. Tessa tried, successfully, to hit him with telekinetic bolt. She had hoped it would stun him long enough to connect their minds and force the second presence out, but he shrugged the feeble attempt off with out being the least bit phased. Ragnorok grabbed her using the force of gravity and repeatedly slammed her into the ground. She fell limp as Scott turned his attention to the only one left standing.

          "Rogue, come with me. We could rebuild this world together." He offered

          "You're nothing but a figment of Scott's imagination! What right do you have to remake the world?" Rogue spat.

          Ragnorok lunged in and pinned her against the blackbird. "Scott is dead! He died when Jean did and there's nothing you can do to bring him back!" sneered Ragnorok

          Rogue smiled "You're talking in the third person." she stated calmly. Ragnorok jumped back realizing that he had given away his secret. At the very second that he dropped his guard Tessa pounced on him with a feral yelp. normally this wouldn't have hurt him at all, however, this time she had used her bare skin and the powers that she had naturally inherited from Rogue. Ragnorok stumbled and struggled against the fifteen-year-old girl's vice grip, but still his life was draining fast. Before Rogue could even react Ragnorok threw Tessa off him, her head hit the underbelly of the blackbird and quickly knocked unconscious. Rogue turned back to Ragnorok, who was stumbling back and forth, shaking his head. Rogue saw an opportunity to attack, so she did. However, it was not meant to be, as Ragnorok quickly regained his composure and parried the attack.

          Meanwhile, at the mansion, Professor X, and the other x-men that had stayed behind where expectantly huddled around Cerebro. They watched with morbid curiosity as Rogue and the person once known as Scott Summers proceeded to beat the living hell out of each other. For every blow, energy blast, or block that Rogue made successfully; Ragnorok rained two damaging blows on her. Rogue was loosing, while no one wanted to admit it they knew it was the end. Suddenly, Professor Xavier was visibly jerked from the Cerebro mainframe. He collided against the hatch door and slowly raised his head. "Jean?"

          "What?" wondered Hank

          "Storm, Where is Nathan?" asked Charles ignoring Henry

          "In his crib sleeping. In Jean's old room." Storm responded hesitantly

          "Logan, Bobby, Ororo. Come with me." ordered the professor as he wheeled himself to the elevator. Seconds later the small group arrived at the hallway only to notice an eerie red glow emanating from Jean's old room. 

          "Fire!" yelled bobby as he covered himself in ice, ran to the door and powered up. Just as quickly as he did so, he powered down and stared in awe at the scene before him. The others noticed his odd behavior and rushed to his side. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw next. There was indeed a fire, however, it was the likes of which no one had ever seen before. Beside the crib stood a solitary flame in the shape of a young woman. It leaned against the crib and stroked the small child that lay sleeping, however, nothing lit on fire. Nathan slowly awoke from the gentle stroke and looked into the eyes of the being before him. He smiled an innocent smile and rolled towards her as best he could.

          "I know, little one." she whispered, "It's going to be alright."

          "J..Jean?" stuttered Professor X. The being turned, what seemed to be its head, toward the small group of mutants at the door. She walked slowly towards the group with brightly colored flowers springing up in her footprints. She came close to Professor X had put her hand on his cheek.

          "Do not blame yourself for their death. There was nothing you could have done." Said the being. "At the moment though, you should focus on the matters at hand."

          "Rogue!" Professor X exclaimed as he was brought back to his senses. He tried to respond to the being only to find that she had disappeared into thin air.

          "What is wrong must be righted." came a whisper to Charles mind.

          Elsewhere, Rogue was taking the brunt of an all out assault at the dominating hands of Ragnorok. She was managing to stave off the more damaging of the attacks, but she would not be able to so forever. Ragnorok was laughed manically as he saw the energy dwindle from Rogue's body. She was dizzy and staggering, and yet the mutant abilities that she had taken from her teacher, wolverine, kept her in the fight. Soon Ragnorok grew tried of the game that they had been playing, and opted to end the fiasco. He pounced on her beating her with all his strength, but something was wrong. As he rose for the final blow, his fist came to a screeching halt inches away from crushing Rogue's skull. He lifted his hand again for the final blow, but the same effect was had.

          "_NO!!!!!"_ He screamed, "_You won't hurt her, I won't let you!_"

          "Shut up! This is my body now!" He screamed again

          "_You've hurt to many people! I've hurt to many people! It ends now!_" Ragnorok and Scott mentally struggled for control. Neither giving any leave to the other. Rogue sat up from the position on the ground she'd been beaten into as her stolen healing abilities finished healing her. It was about this same time that the other X-men that had been apart of this battle stirred to consciousness.  Scott's body became stiff and motionless, yet his, obviously strained, face turned to Rogue and the other X-men.

          "Now!!" He yelled "Kill me now; while I still have control."

          "Scott." Sighed Rogue hesitantly as she came close to him as possible. She was just about to press her skin to his as suddenly the landscape around her was engulfed in a fiery inferno. The pyramids, her teammates, the blackbird and even Scott disappeared. She had no idea where she was, then their came a familiar voice.

          "Kiss him."

          "Jean?" wondered Rogue as a giant majestic bird, that appeared to be clothed in flames, appeared in front of him. 

          "Kiss him." Said the bird as it vanished and was replaced with the previous scene. However, all of her clothes had been burned away and replaced with a gathering of flames all over her. Tessa, and Kitty quickly covered Nightcrawler's eyes. Rogue knew what she had to do. She gently leaned in, searing the clothes off of Scott's body. As she kissed him their minds joined as their bodies pressed.

           Before she knew it she was in a messy, wreak of a house. The halls where filled with debris and the walls broken and crumbling under the weight of the of the roof. Rogue stepped over a large piece of sheet rock that had been knocked off the wall. Pictures where laying strewn all over the floor. The pictures were all of Scott's friends, family and teammates, but Rogue noticed that herself, Jean, Nathan and Tessa where all missing from the cache of debris. As she wandered further into the disheveled house she began hear loud crashing noises that increased in volume as neared the point of origin. When she entered the room that the sounds where coming from, she was startled by what she saw. There where two Scotts at a stand off in the middle of the room. Both of them looked where beaten bloody. They paid no attention to her presence in the room as the objective of their fight came painfully clear. One of the Scotts was standing in between the other and the only untouched space in the whole house. Behind him stood a somewhat empty bookcase, except for a row of pictures on the top shelf. Rogue strained to see the pictures and found five. They consisted of herself, Jean, Tessa and the Nathan from the future, but it was the last picture that startled her. It was a picture of all the people he loved. Weather it was brotherly, romantic or otherwise everyone he had an affection for was in that picture, but what startled her the most was that Rogue, Scott, and Jean where at the center of the picture and the only ones in color. She thought back to the broken, torn pictures on the ground and realized that none of them where in color either; in fact they also seemed to be fading away. She knew why she was in this house.

          "Scott!" she yelled as she removed the gloves on he hands

          "Rogue? Stay back he's dangerous! I don't want you hurt!" said the Scott that was protecting the bookcase.

          "I'm dangerous? That's like saying you're dangerous!" said the other as he attacked the first

          "I'm not you!" The first Scott crowed.

          Rogue was about to jump into the fray, until a hand was laid on her shoulder. She snapped around to find that the source of the hand was none other than Jean Grey. Rogue gasped in surprise as she pulled away from the startling image. Jean reached down and touched Rogue's skin. Rogue's powers had no effect on her, and what is more important Jean was warm. "Rogue," Jean spoke "This is Scott's mind, you're just a spectator here."

          "Jean? Why are you here; why am I here if I can't do anything?" wondered Rogue as the two Scotts clashed violently in the background.

          "You are here to do what I can't." Jean replied

          "What?"

          "Scott believes that Ragnorok is an invader that has stolen his body. However, this assumption is inaccurate. Ragnorok is in fact all of Scott's negative emotions and thoughts that he has bottled for the entire expanse of his life, the death of his lover and son was too much for him to handle."

          "You're not Jean. Who or what are you?"

          "A friend, when Jean died I transferred my residence to the new born where I resided until things got out of hand. I have been watching everyone of the X-men since this started, and I came to the conclusion that you, Rogue, where the only one that could truly end this."

          "But how can I end this?"

          "You're here, in his mind. Both Ragnorok and Scott allowed you in there minds."

          "But you're here!" Rogue protested

          "I am using you're mind to project my image. I'm not really in Scotts mind."

          "So you're trying to tell me that he trusts me." asked Rogue as another loud crash sounded through the house. Rogue was jolted back and lost the connection to Scott's mind. She landed on her butt just a few inches away from Scott's still stiff body. As she looked up she noticed that one of Scott's eyes had turned red. Scott smiled wickedly then pounced on top of her and held her down. The other X-men saw this and rushed in to help but where thrown in every direction as they collided with an invisible barrier of energy. Scott wrapped his hands around Rogue's neck and began to squeeze as the other x-men looked on helplessly. 

          **Look at me; my depth perception must be off again**

          **Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did**

**          It has not healed with time**

**          It just shot down my spine.**

          "Scott," she gasped, "I know you're...in there. Don't fight......him!"

          **You look so beautiful tonight**

**          Remind me how you laid us down**

**          And gentelly smiled before you destroyed my life**.

          "She speaks the truth Scott, you can't win! Just give up!" hissed Ragnorok

          **Would you find it in your heart?**

**          To make this go away**

**          And let me rest in pieces**

          "Accept him." Rogue chocked out. The hands that where crushing her windpipe, pulled away allowing for some much needed air to enter her lungs. "He is gasp nothing but your cough bottled emotions." Ragnorok lunged at her again but stopped short.

          **Would you find it in your heart?**

**          To make this go away**

**          And let me rest in pieces**

          "I am not!" yelled Ragnorok

          "Shut up! I have had enough of hurting my friends!" yelled Scott

          "What are you doing?" wondered Ragnorok and his voice changed to and from Scotts "God, it hurts." Scott yelled as his body tossed and turned and fell to the ground as Ragnorok resisted with all his might. 

**          Look at me; my depth perception must be off again**

**          You got much closer than I thought you did**

          "Rogue," whimpered Scott "It's my fault! I could've stopped that monster!" 

          **I'm in your reach**

**          You held me in your hands**

          Rogue ran to Scott's side "It wasn't yer fault, you where doing what any good leader should."

          **But could you find it in you heart?**

          **To make this go away**

          **And let me rest in pieces**

          "The blood... the blood was everywhere. Oh God, Nathan." He sobbed 

          **Would you find it in your heart?**

**          To make this go away**

**          And let me rest in pieces**

          "Nathan is alive, Scott." said Rogue

**          And let me rest in pieces, pieces.......**

          Scott looked up at Rogue "He's alive?" Scott's eyes filled with tears as the one red eye returned to its natural brown color. The moment was shattered as Scott's body convulsed out of Rogue's arms into the sand nearly digging a whole. Suddenly, he rose into the air and waves of sonic energy began resonating off of him. Followed soon by blasts of shock waves that tore through the air as if  three, seven forty-seven jets before landing. The blackbird was knocked on its side and the pyramid had a large chunk of it ripped lose. Just as loudly as it began, it ended as all the energy that Scott had at his control gathered around, wrapping him in a cocoon of light. Rogue starred at the second sun that hovered above her head as a final shockwave howled through the air knocking everyone on their backs. Scott fell to the ground with a loud thud. The X-men ran to where he landed and quickly checked his pulse.

To everyone's relief he was still alive, and quite peaceful as well. Everyone was flooding the unconscious Scott with attention. Rogue had planed to do the same until something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Cerberus was awake, and what is more, had a tall elderly man in a finely tailored suit with a polished wood cane, standing before her broken body.

          "Hey you!" yelled Rogue as the attention of the X-men shifted in the direction that she had yelled.

          "Poor disobedient child." said the man to Cerberus as he ignored the X-men

          "M..Master Sinister!" Cerberus stuttered feeblely

          "It is time to end this experiment." Said the man before he turned his focus toward the X-men. "I would like to apologize. This was only meant to be an experiment with Scott's DNA. I did not wish to cause this scale of trouble."

          "Who are you?" asked Kitty

          "I am just a lonely scientist trying to break the bonds that bind me." With that a young man appeared from what seemed like nothing and scooped the broken Cerberus into his arms. "Thank you, Fenrir. Take my wayward daughter home." The young man disappeared with Cerberus into nothing. The elderly gentleman smiled as walked to Rogue. "You ruined my experiment, and managed to stop Cerberus without killing her. You are indeed the one I am looking for, however, you will never see me in this dimension again. This I promise." He turned around and vanished into the breeze. The X-men stared at the fraction of space that the man had disappeared into while quietly tending their own injuries. They were tired and it was all that they could do to stay near each other.

          "Rogue! You're hands!" screamed Kurt as he noticed the position of Rogues hands.

          "They're, like, touching Scott's skin." noted Kitty as Rogue's bare-skinned hands were in contact with Scotts and not hurting him in the least. Rogue gasped and tried to pull them away, but was stopped as Scott grabbed and held them in place.

          "Just a little longer." he stated weakly as he clenched her hand tightly. All the X-men could do was wait for a rescue. Soon the X-men that had stayed at the mansion arrived in the helicopter. Beast managed to upright the Blackbird and piloted the jet full of injured mutants back to the mansion. They had won, it was a long and hard fought battle, but they had won.

**THE END**

~~~~~~~~~~~

          Well that is that. It was my first major stab at writing a fan fiction. Well what do you think? Do ya'll know who the elderly man is? Should I write an Epilogue tying things together? I would like some honest opinions, please. Please excuse the feeble attempt at a song-fic. I just thought that the song fit the tone that I was trying to convey. Well I'm off to continue **Evolution: Through the looking glass. **Bye.


	9. Phoenix's eye

Evolution: Father of Mine

Special Chapter: Phoenix's eye

            Scott paces the halls of St. Joan's hospital, it had been a year sense the fateful day that he nearly brought the world to it's knees. Yet there he stood, the ones he loved egging him to sit down and rest his feet. He was already a father of one and soon to be a father of two. He protested the doctors when they said it would not be good idea for him to be in the same room while the baby was being born, but soon followed their suggestions. I had hoped that these days would last forever, but alas they will not. A great darkness looms on the horizon and know this, my love, I am yours and will be at your side forever.  


End file.
